Epic Levels
Eventually members of the party reached Level 20 and sought to continue to earn some form of power. A homebrew system of Epic Leveling was implemented when ''Brandon’s'' character, Akir Duskwalker at the time, reached level 20. This system instructed how the character leveled for each level beyond 20 to a maximum of level 30. The effects of each level were guided by the same structure as traditional leveling, but with homebrew effects. Methods of Leveling The ''DM'' will instruct when you gain a level. Excess Experience For every 3,000 experience points you earn, you gain 1 Fate Point (Version 1 Fate System). Epic Rogue Master Poisoner You can spend at least 10 minutes to concoct a lesser poison using alchemy materials worth at least 10 gold. You can spend at least 1 hour to concoct a greater poison using alchemy materials worth at least 50 gold. Applying lesser poisons to your weapon enables your weapon attacks to deal 1d10 Poison damage. Applying greater poisons to your weapon enables your weapon attacks to deal 2d10 Poison damage. The process of applying poison to any weapon takes 1 minute. Whichever grade of poison you apply to your blades will last for 24 hours before their effects nullify. Poisons you concoct are not limited to the application of your weapons. You may concoct specific poisons to achieve variable effects that you desire. Precise Opportunity Whenever you perform an opportunity attack, you may add your sneak attack dice to the attack’s damage. You can only benefit from this effect once until your next turn. Expert Deflection Whenever an enemy performs a ranged attack against you and misses, you may use your reaction to have the attack automatically hit an enemy within 5ft of you instead. Ability Score Improvement+ You have the option to either take a feat or gain 2 ability score points. When gaining ability score points this way, you may have a maximum ability score of 24 instead of 20. Improved Darkvision After spending at least 1 minute in an environment with dim light or darker, you’re able to see in pitch black darkness as if bright light within 120 ft. Your vision of other creatures and objects doesn’t allow you to see color, but instead grayscale. If you’re surrounded by magical darkness, your clear vision range is limited to 10 ft. Innate Critical Whenever you achieve a critical success while performing an attack with a weapon you’re proficient with, your weapon’s base and sneak attack damage is set to it’s maximum value. Combat Mastery Whenever you perform an attack with a weapon you’re proficient with, you may substitute your d20 roll with your proficiency bonus instead. You can’t benefit from this effect if you achieve a critical roll. You can only benefit from this effect once until your next turn. Expert Trap Sense You gain your proficiency bonus when performing saving throws against traps. Martial Initiate You become proficient with martial weapons. Additionally, your base weapon damage deals a minimum of 1d10 instead of its original damage.Category:Homebrew System